


At Our Own Pace

by oubastet



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, cloud and vincent travel around together and just chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: Cloud, restless, leaves Edge to casually see some sights with Vincent in tow. They take the time to travel, just the two of them, while meandering through more feelings as they go.





	At Our Own Pace

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to write a continuation of this pairing.... takes a bit after my other fic "Surely" !!! cloud and vincent are in love and i feel nice and cozy imagining their happiness !!!! sorry if the pace seems weird sometimes i don't like doing multi-chaper fics very much so i just kinda toss my ideas in ??
> 
> thank yyou for reading !!! xoxo

What did you do when all you think about was how much you wanted to run away, hole yourself up in the littlest house in the middle of nowhere. Delete your contacts and toss away your phone. Ride a chocobo around all the time and travel here and there. That's the craving Cloud was suddenly having again, after so long.

He liked to live in Edge, though, do maintenance on his motorcycle, run his delivery service. All of that gave him routine, purpose, and drive. Occasionally he would get tired of it, but not often. Yet here we was, staring out the window of his office and sighing.

The one good, different thing that had happened recently, was Vincent's permanent move-in. They had to get a new bed, and Tifa and even gotten the spare guest room renovated for them to have together. Cloud had tossed out his old bed in the office, replacing it with another desk that Vincent could use. They would oftentimes be at the same desk, one or the other, leaning over a shoulder to point out certain orders that seemed worth it or parts of weapons that were accidentally forgotten or in need of repair. It was a domestic existence, something Cloud hadn't experienced since he was a very young child. Even then it had been a struggle when it came to certain things. It made him think of running off for an adventure less, but even with this, it was hard to ignore the pull the world gave him. Seeing it all once made him want to see it all over again, but now in more peaceful times.

A knock sounded at the door, and Cloud turned just as it opened. Vincent stood there, in a black long sleeve button down and gray sweatpants, holding a spatula. His hair was up in a ponytail, which he often did now when he was cooking something on the stovetop. Cooking, Cloud found out, was something Vincent was quite good at. But then again, the man could do practically anything with some impressive level of skill.

“Oh, is it already noon?” Cloud asked, looking towards his wall clock. Sure enough, it was almost 2pm and he hadn't eaten since quite early. Vincent was trying to help them both, cooking meals and making sure they both ate, since they seemed to forget meals as a combined force. 

Vincent shrugged his shoulders. “I was helping downstairs, and you hadn't seemed to move so I assumed you didn't realize.”

“Well, you assumed right.” Sighed Cloud, pushing himself away from his computer. He gave his back a stretch, then did a few squats out of habit. Turning towards Vincent, who had already made his way to the kitchen, Cloud hurried after him. The smell of toasted bread greeted him, and Cloud saw the supplies for grilled cheese sandwiches on the cutting board; extra sharp cheddar for Cloud, and provolone for Vincent.

Standing in front of the stove, Vincent meticulously prepared each sandwich, making an extra one for Cloud. Sidling up behind Vincent, Cloud stuck a hand in one of the man's side pockets, the other tucked to his side. He heard Vincent hum at the contact, but this was a routine gesture so he said nothing.

“Was it busy downstairs?” Cloud asked, leaning his head on Vincent's back, hearing the steady beat of his heart and relaxed breathing as he closed his eyes.

“Hmm. This morning, yes. Not during lunch hour, surprisingly.” Answered Vincent quietly, flipping the sandwiches expertly. They sizzled loudly for a moment, then calmed down to a softer sound, the butter melting into the bread. Cloud mumbled in affirmation, feeling tired all of a sudden. Not eating for hours, mixed with Vincent's comfortable presence would do that to him. He felt something flatten his hair, opening his eyes to see the spatula coming away from his blonde tufts.

“Trying to control my hair?” He teased, rewarded with a gentle smile from Vincent.

“Something must be done about it one of these days.”

“Like yours is any better.”

Their playful bickering trailed off as the food went onto plates, and they went to sit on the couch. The weather was getting colder and the kitchen's windows tended to be drafty, so everyone in the little household had taken to eating on the tiny coffee table they had in the living room. It fit two people comfortably, but with Tifa and Denzel it got crowded, and when Marlene visited it was simply impossible.

Cloud turned on their chunky television, flipping to the news section. A woman stood there, a theater behind her as she talked with a bright smile about how the LOVELESS plays would start continuing showings again. A crowd was behind her, lined up to get the first tickets to the critically acclaimed play. Wrinkling his nose, Cloud took a bite of his sandwich, not too into theater to care much. Vincent, on the other hand, seemed interested, his eyes catching prices and dates.

“Tifa might like to go.” He finally said, chewing thoughtfully on some burnt crust. Cloud put a hand to his chin. “Maybe she can take Marlene for her birthday, I think that would be nice.” They gave each other a glance, nodding together. Cloud took out his phone, making a note to get his hands on some. Prices weren’t a problem, considering all the money he had accumulated years past that sat gathering dust in his account. He paid for the building’s rent but it wasn’t too much.

Cloud cleaned up from their late lunch, as was their mutual understanding: whoever cooked did not clean a single dish. Vincent sometimes grumbled about it but he let the other man do what he wanted.

Drying the pan with a towel, Cloud gazed out the little kitchen window, seeing the old and new buildings in the dim afternoon light. He saw past them, to the city outskirts, the mountains so far away. He could tell that Vincent was watching him and shook himself out of the daze, going back to the task at hand.

“Cloud.” Came the inevitable voice, and the person in question turned almost sulkily. Vincent took the towel from Cloud's hands, putting it aside. “Is something wrong?”

It took far too much effort for Cloud to say no, deciding against it as he leaned his elbows on the edge of the sink. Eyes straying to the skyline again, he sighed.

“We should travel sometime soon.”

“What brought that to mind?”

Cloud shrugged. “Just to see things again, at our own pace, y'know? No running around like a chicken with its head cut off.” He chuckled, standing straighter and flexing his shoulders to get some stiffness out of them. Vincent titled his head, folding his arms in thought. He stared at Cloud, who was rummaging around in the cabinets for something, until finally nodding.

“It would be nice, I think. Quiet.” He saw Cloud smile, instantly cementing his participation on their impromptu trip. If he got to see that all the time it was worth it. 

“Okay. Okay, yeah, we should let Tifa know. And maybe go shopping? I don't want to see you sleeping in that ratty cape again.” The young man's eyes glimmered with sudden anticipation, pulling out a box of camping equipment. He put it on the floor, kneeling down and bringing out this and that. Metal bowls and utensils, a large thermos for hot food, and things Vincent had never seen before.

“What would I even need?” Vincent mumbled, frowning at Cloud's dismissal of his coat. That thing had gotten him through ShinRa, Kadaj's gang, and Deepground, so he held onto it out of comfort if anything. It definitely wasn’t good for… camping, or whatever they would be doing, though.

Cloud continued to look through the things in the box, putting stuff on the floor or keeping it contained, humming before making a list. “Clothes, something to sleep in, those kinds of things for when we’re in the middle of nowhere. I have supplies but you don’t.”

“Where are we going to get those things?”

“There’s shops that opened up near the meteor monument, a few streets down west. We can go in the morning?” Seeming content with what he was able to gather, Cloud shoved the box back in a cabinet, sorting all the rest he had onto the table. Vincent’s mouth went into a thin line, but he nodded nevertheless. 

Evening came, and Vincent helped Tifa clean tables downstairs, listening to her chatting away about the rest of the day’s events. He liked to listen to Tifa talk, her steady but bubbly voice easy on the ears. Once done they locked all the doors and went upstairs together, their work finished and ready to go in the morning. Cloud was nowhere to be seen, but neither was Denzel, so they must have gone out together.

“Cloud seems restless… has he told you anything?” Tifa asked suddenly, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and downing it in one impressive go. Sitting at the table, Vincent rolled down his sleeves, more comfortable hiding his arms. He raised an eyebrow at how perceptive she was, but more often than not she could read Cloud like an open book.

“We'll be traveling for a while. He wants to see the world again, maybe not all of it, but more… leisurely.” He explained, emphasizing the “we”. Tifa’s eyes widened, and she sat at the table opposite Vincent.

“Huh, that's better than I expected. He's been getting better since…” She trailed off, but they both knew what she meant. “After all that silly stuff with Deepground when you started staying here, Cloud finally looked like he was relaxing. It must have let him think about lots of things, go over what he wants to do. You're helping a lot.” Grinning at him, Tifa was all genuine appreciation, her face lighting up with the thought of Cloud having a peaceful life for once.

Vincent felt a warmth in his cheeks, but didn't turn away. “All of you helped me, at least I can return the favor.” He brushed away Tifa's compliments, but he took them to heart. The rattling of the back door made them startle, and light footsteps came up the stairs followed by heavier stomps. Denzel appeared from the hallway, bags in hand as he arrived. Cloud was right behind him, a few boxes in his hands that he effortlessly brought over.

“Where were you two? I didn't even see you go out!” Tifa huffed, laying her arms across the table. Denzel dropped the bags on the counter, going over to Vincent's chair and leaning against the man's shoulder.

“Cloud wanted to go to the store, said it was supplies for his trip! He won't tell me where you're going, do you know Vincent?” The boy tilted his head, giving Vincent a puppy dog eyed stare in his search for answers.

“Wherever Cloud wants to go.” Vincent replied with a smile, hovering a hand behind Denzel's back so he wouldn't fall over.

“That's an even worse answer!”

“I’m just tagging along.”

“Is it like a honeymoon? Is that what this is?” Denzel asked, making Cloud cough. Tifa started laughing, and Denzel looked around in dismay, confused why his honest question was getting so many weird responses.

Vincent chuckled, leaning an elbow on the table, chin in his hand. “We'll call it that. Just the two of us, seeing the sights.”

“Don't people get married first?”

“Do you want us to?”

Having the question fired back at him made Denzel go into thought, and he glanced from Vincent's calm expression to Cloud's back, who was occupying himself by meticulously sorting groceries.

“You don't need to. Some people do that first, I guess.” The boy tilted his head to rest on Vincent’s shoulder, his chin bobbing with the force of the man’s quiet laugh. Cloud turned around, frowning and folding his arms. “I’ll get the papers tomorrow.”

====

Having tucked Denzel to bed, said goodnight to Tifa, and showered away the grime of city travel, Cloud flopped into bed. Vincent was sitting up, reading a book he’d been working on the past few weeks. It looked uninteresting. Rolling onto his side to look at the wall, Cloud found himself sulking. He wanted to go out immediately, especially since Vincent was on board with the idea, and he was honestly kind of perturbed he wanted to go so badly. Flipping to lay on his back, Cloud stared at the ceiling contemplatively.

“Hey, Vincent?”

A simple hum in reply.

“Do you think it’s bad to want to do this? Go away and ignore everything else for a while?”

There was a pause. “Not necessarily. If you did it without telling anyone, that would be a different story.”

“Sure, but--”

“If you did it without telling me, we would have a problem.” Vincent fixed Cloud with a hard stare, red eyes locked on to blue. He had put his book down on the nightstand, a hand still on the tattered paper cover. Cloud bit at his lip, shuffling closer to the other person on the bed, burying his face on the outside of Vincent’s thigh.

“I don’t… want to feel like I used to. And this feels like old habits coming back. I know you weren’t here for that, but… it just feels like it.” A hand suddenly started petting his hair, and Cloud moved a bit, gazing up at the man he had come to love quite fiercely. Vincent was hard to read sometimes, but the emotions were there in his eyes; soft and understanding.

“Going to the lengths to make sure everyone is aware is not something you did before. This is… a vacation.” Vincent pointed out with a smile, bringing his hand away. Settling under the bedsheets, the man turned off the light, laying on his side and gathering Cloud closer to him. “When you want to return, you will know.”

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Cloud closed his head, pressing his face into Vincent’s chest. He breathed in, the soft fabric of the shirt Vincent wore rustling with his breath. His mind was still peddling, his finger tapping on Vincent’s waist with his thoughts.

“Cloud... Go to sleep.” The man mumbled, and Cloud stopped tapping.

====

It took another day, but by the end of the week Cloud was too restless to stay in Edge any longer. They had been packed, Fenrir’s compartments full of supplies for as long as they couldn’t get close to a town or city. Vincent figured they would be able to stop at any towns they passed by, so the bike wasn’t loaded too much. They left early in the morning, Denzel seeing them off half asleep, giving a hug to each of them before retreating back to Tifa’s side with a yawn. 

“Watch, the second you go off into the wilderness, there’s going to be some outrageous problem we have to deal with.” Tifa jokes, watching Cloud’s face fall.

“I would hope the planet is done with me. I’m a little tired.” Cloud grumbled, fixing the goggles on his face. Vincent tilted his head, throwing a red scarf around his neck. He had forgone his red cloak for a black biker jacket and a thick red scarf. He kept his gauntlet, headband and shoes, the familiarity of them in his wardrobe the only constant thing he could carry. He looked more like a traditional biker than Cloud ever did, except he didn’t wear goggles.

Getting onto Fenrir, Cloud turned it on and felt it thrum with life. Vincent got behind him, hooking an arm around the other man’s waist to hold his balance. Cloud paused, and Vincent squeezed him a little tighter. “It’s alright. Let’s go.” He said, and Cloud gave a nod.

Fenrir rumbled to life, and they took off, weaving through the streets at a reasonable speed before getting to the roads farther away from the city. Cloud revved the bike, leaving Edge in the dust. Vincent could feel him relax; the calm of his shoulders, the steady beat of his heart. It was different when they were at home, but Cloud felt comfortable now around less people, less commotion. The day was clear and the air was warm, parts of the blue sky littered with remnants of Omega. Vincent gazed at them, seeing the cloud float over his view.

Vincent had no idea where they were going, but he didn’t care much. As long as he was with Cloud it was fine. So he wasn’t too surprised when the chocobo farm eventually came into view. Having raised quite a few of them in the past, the paddocks were full of a colorful array of birds that Cloud himself owned. It was almost night, and they could do only so much sitting on a motorcycle. Cloud was more used to it, but Vincent wasn’t too fond of it all. They had taken a few breaks, but they didn’t want to camp outside if they could find somewhere covered to sleep.

Pulling up close to the barn, Cloud heaved out a long breath, kicking out the stand to let Fenrir rest. Vincent hopped off, his legs feeling sort of wobbly. Cloud went over, steadying him with a laugh. “You’ll get used to it.” Vincent frowned a bit, but knew he would.

Choco Bill was in the barn, tending to a dark blue bird with a bandage on its leg. He raised his head as Cloud and Vincent approached, smiling good-naturedly. “Well if it ain’t the chocobo-lookin’ lad himself! With Mr. Valentine in tow.”

Cloud frowned, eyes glittering playfully. “So I’m chocobo lad, and he’s Mr. Valentine? After all the revenue I brought your farm at the Gold Saucer?”

“Yer just some bumbkin, Mr. Valentine is a man that seems more refined than you! He looks like it anyway!” Choco Bill retorted, hands on his hips indignantly.

“A bumpkin?”

“A bumpkin!”

The two began to laugh, and Vincent watched the whole thing with a smile. They chatted for a bit, and Chloe appeared, having heard Cloud’s familiar voice. She rambled on about this chocobo and that, and Cloud listened with surprising patience. He was used to Marlene and Denzel, who were much more intent on actually getting a conversation out of him. It was late, though, and Vincent could see the tired look about Cloud’s face. He went over to Choco Bill, asking where they could sleep. Choco Bill ushered Chloe away, letting the two visitors have either the room in the barn or if they really wanted, to sleep with the chocobos. Cloud opted to stay in the room, seeing as he didn’t want both him and Vincent to overcrowd one stall and fight for space with a chocobo.

The room in the barn was small, with one bed covered in a huge quilt. A generator was downstairs, giving them hot water and electricity. Undressing, Cloud went to the tiny bathroom to brush his teeth and freshen up a bit while Vincent looked over the quilt. It was lovingly made with images of chocobos all over it, scenery of the farm and of the people, bordered by gysahl green patterns and moogles. He ran a hand over it, feeling the soft cloth. It looked old, but still held a thick comfort and even though it wasn’t the only blanket, Vincent knew he would be far too warm just under that. 

Vincent sat down on the bed, rummaging in his pack and taking out a book while he waited for Cloud. Even then, he stared out the window, watching the sky change color with the stars creeping over into view. While there wasn’t much light pollution in Edge, there was far less here, and Vincent felt a content feeling settle into his body. Out here with Cloud, like this, was doing him far more good than he expected. Introverted by nature, Vincent didn’t mind helping Tifa in the bar and with Cloud’s work, but the quiet of the wilderness really made him feel the most comfortable.

Cloud reemerged, running a towel over his damp hair. He noticed Vincent watching out the window, and crawled onto the bed to sit next to him, their shoulders brushing. 

“The stars’re nice.” Cloud mumbled, bringing his legs to hang over the side of the bed. Vincent didn’t turn, instead leaning into the man sitting beside him, humming in agreement. Cloud wrinkled his nose, patting Vincent on the back. “There’s a little shower in the bathroom, go rise off. You smell like motorcycle.”

Vincent quirked an eyebrow at him. “Don’t you like that smell?”

“Not really when it’s on people. Come on, go.”

Relenting to the little shove Cloud gave him, Vincent grabbed a towel from the closet, vanishing into the bathroom. Flopping onto the bed, Cloud stared at the ceiling, feeling somewhat jittery. He had never been alone with Vincent before like this. Being alone with Aerith and being alone with Tifa had felt different, plus his time alone with Zack wasn’t very much aside from their few dates and frantic escape that he was mostly unconscious for. Vincent didn’t mind when they didn’t talk, for possibly hours, instead finding something else to occupy himself with or just simply lay there and enjoy the company. They both preferred few words, and it really made Cloud bask in the quiet. He was tempted to go down to the stables and check in on some of his chocobos, but was far too tired. So he decided to close his eyes.

Vincent walked out of the bathroom soon later, and found Cloud asleep on his back in the middle of the bed. He snored softly, chest rising and falling peacefully. Smiling, Vincent put down his things, going back over and tapping Cloud on the forehead. “Go to sleep properly.” He warned, knowing Cloud’s arms would hurt inevitably in that position.

A slurred reply. “Like you have any reason to say that to me.”

“The coffin was padded.”

“Uh-huh.”

Closing his eyes again, Cloud allowed himself to be picked up, though quite suddenly dropped back onto the bed. He stared hard at Vincent who ignored him, busying himself with getting the blankets together. He slid in next to Cloud, draping the blankets over them. It had gotten cooler once the sun went down and the barn was barely insulated, so they curled up close together. Cloud liked being the little spoon; since Vincent was taller, he could really curl himself around the shorter Cloud.

Feeling Vincent’s calm breath against his neck, Cloud opened his eyes again. He stared out the window; at the sky full of stars, the plains, the smoke wafting from the chimney of the nearby house. Nothing else but that. And it was nice.

====

Cloud woke up to his bed partner gone, and reached out a hand to pat at the spot to see if it was still warm. It had a lingering warmth, meaning Vincent had gone out somewhat recently. Sitting up, Cloud blearily ran a hand through his hair. Squinting, he looked around the room and saw no Vincent. Must be outside or downstairs. All of their stuff was by Fenrir anyway, he must be getting something to eat. Or he was with Choco Bill. Either way, Cloud flopped back onto his side, pulling the quilt up over his head again. He didn’t need to worry about anything right now, so he could very well spend all afternoon sleeping. Part of him was tempted, but he also really wanted to go outside. So, with a groan, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, rolling his body into a quick stand as his vision wobbled.

Having gotten dressed and face washed, Cloud went downstairs, seeing the little kitchenette empty. Raising an eyebrow, he left the barn to look around. Spying the tall black-haired man by the paddock, Cloud watched Vincent beckon a chocobo over and feed it some greens, a smile on his face. It made Cloud pause and stare, but he collected himself and walked over.

“G’morning.” He yawned, going up right beside Vincent. He reached out to give the chocobo a scratch, and it turned to him with a chirp, leaning into the scratching with more pleased noises. Vincent seemed to pout at the attention of the chocobo being diverted, but two more suddenly trotted up, nosing at his hands at the prospect of carrots or greens.

“You slept quite well.” He pointed out, surprising the chocobos with more treats. Cloud tilted his head, asking, “Don’t I usually?”

Vincent shook his head. “No. Many nights you toss and turn. Getting out of Edge must be good for you.” He turned and gave Cloud a gentle smile, then brandished his empty hands at the chocobos who were insisting on more. Cloud gave a little “hmm” and leaned his back on the fence contemplatively. Guess it was actually good to get away from the city and work.

“Are you hungry? There’s a little kitchen on the floor level. We could make something before we go.” Cloud mused, pointing back towards the barn. Vincent nodded, and they left the chocobos to their pasture. Rummaging in their bags, Cloud procured their sizable container of oatmeal while Vincent found the dried fruit and chocolate chips. They found pots and pans, a small wood pile for the stove and got busy. It only took a bit for the stove to get hot enough but soon they were standing in front of it, measuring portions and putting far too many dried apples in the mix. 

After eating, they cleaned up the kitchen and upstairs, giving a farewell to Choco Bill and a thanks for letting them stay for the night. Cloud checked Fenrir over before another long drive, making sure it could get them all the way to Junon with only one fill up at Fort Condor.

“Where are we going?” Vincent asked, standing off to the side and checking his phone. He slowly read the text he had gotten from Yuffie who was demanding they visit them all the way in Wutai. He told her they would probably skip on going that far and to meet them halfway if she really really wanted to see them.

“The beach.” Cloud responded simply, content that his bike was good to go.

“Beach?” Repeated Vincent, snapping his phone shut and putting it in his front pocket.

“I have a house in Costa Del Sol. I want some sun.” Hopping into the seat, Cloud adjusted his goggles, waiting for Vincent to join him. He felt the bike sag slightly under the extra weight, and the familiar arm wrap around his waist. “How unlike you.”

“Even without the plate Edge doesn’t get a ton of sun. I think we’re getting paler.”

“I can’t help it, you know.”

“Mm, I guess.”

Fenrir rumbled, and they gave Chloe one last wave before speeding off. The ride was quiet, aside from Cloud getting grumpy about the mud Fenrir gathered while going through the swap it was quite uneventful. Since they had gotten a late start, they decided to sleep for the night at Fort Condor, being welcome with open arms for the help they had given years past. It was noisier here, but they managed to find a bed further away from the hustle and bustle of the fort, sleeping on and off. It made Cloud more grumpy, but Vincent took it in stride, kind of confused why Cloud would pick to go to Costa Del Sol when he wanted to avoid the busy cities. But then again, it might be good for Cloud to have an actual beach vacation that didn’t involve interrogating terrible ShinRa employees like normal people.

Junon was a shorter trip, and they managed to get a boat pretty quickly. It was somewhat expensive to get Fenrir on board, but Cloud handed over the gil without a complaint, saying it wasn’t any trouble. 

Vincent liked the sea. Vastly preferred it over flying, because when you were on the sea you could hear the waves and the air. Standing above deck, against the railing, he stood and watched the gulls overhead and the splash of the ocean against the boat. The water sparkled in the sun, captivating and inviting. Part of him was glad they were going to the beach, as all this made him tempted to dive in. Yuffie said only old people liked the ocean, but when was Yuffie ever right about those kinds of things. 

He heard a grumble, and looked down to the person crouched beside him. Cloud hadn’t wanted to go below in a room to wait out the ride, wanting to be with Vincent instead. And he would rather be sick over the boat instead of in a closed room.

“Are you sure you don’t want to lay down?” Vincent asked, sitting down next to him. Cloud only shook his head, but even that motion made his head sag further. Sighing, Vincent decided not to ask anything more, rubbing at Cloud’s back in an effort to make him feel better.

“How much longer…” Cloud grumbled, his voice hoarse.

“A few hours, I’m afraid.”

A simple grunt in reply, and they both went quiet. Sitting in a more comfortable position, Vincent let Cloud lean against him, staring up into the clouds again. He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the sea and Cloud’s heavy breathing. He willed him to calm down, and eventually, Vincent heard the signs of the other man falling asleep. Peeking at him out of the corner of his eye, Vincent smiled, seeing Cloud’s calmed expression.

====

The Costa Del Sol port was busy as usual, filled with people sightseeing or here to spend time in their vacation houses. Cloud rolled Fenrir through the crowd, Vincent on the other side as the people parted to let them by. With a bike that big, it was easier for everyone else to clear the way. Looking at a little paper as he walked, Cloud watched the houses pass by, watching out for the number of his own personal condo. It was towards the end of the line, its lawn well-kept and clean. The inside was kept just as clean, despite only having the basic furniture it came with. 

Vincent meandered around while Cloud found somewhere to put his bike, opening the curtains and letting sun filter into the house. It looked brighter already. A fresh set of towels and laundry was waiting in the bedroom thanks to Cloud having called earlier, and Vincent was looking forward to the unnecessary luxury of it all. Silverware sat on the kitchen counter, sparkling clean. The fridge was empty, but they could do any shopping they needed at the local market for residents.

Joining Vincent in the house, Cloud flopped onto the plush couch, letting out a long sigh. He closed his eyes, moving onto his side and curling up. He had done a lot of driving, so of course he was tired. Giving him a little nudge, Vincent scolded him.

“You should get out of those clothes. There’s a washer and dryer here, though they’re quite old. And a change of clothes in the master bedroom.” 

Cloud grumbled at him, catching his hand and holding it. He dragged Vincent to kneel on the ground by the couch, to which the man let out quite a noisy huff.

“Let’s take a nap first. M’tired.”

“Are you really that exhausted? Are you hungry?”

Cloud shook his head, tugging Vincent a little closer. “I’ll sleep next to you if you get a change of clothes. The sun and your sickness has made you… clammy.” Vincent chuckled, seeing Cloud finally give him a glare. With a resigned sigh, Cloud heaved himself from the cushions, wobbling towards the stairs. Stealing his place, Vincent chalked up his victory yet again, finding it easier and easier to get Cloud to wash up. All it required was a bit of leverage.

While Cloud went to the shower, Vincent rummaged in their bags, taking out some of their food supplies. He whipped up simple eggs and toast due to his own tiredness, tossing in some chopped peppers to add color. He ate quietly on the couch, leaving the pan covered on the stove to prevent all of the heat from escaping. The shower ran for a while, and Vincent leaned his head back while he waited. He drifted off, though still alert, waiting for Cloud to finish up. He heard the man pad down the stairs, enter the kitchen from the smell of food, and the click of plates and silverware. Then, a tired fall next to him on the couch.

“Thanks.” Mumbled Cloud, crunching into the makeshift sandwich he had made. Vincent didn’t open his eyes, instead giving Cloud’s knee a soft pat.

They sat quietly while Cloud finished eating, then as soon as he had set his plate down, Cloud flopped against Vincent. Letting out a small “oof”, Vincent opened his eyes again with a smile. He reached a hand around the other man’s shoulders, tugging him closer. Steadily he slipped down onto his side, dragging Cloud with him, who laughed.

“Oh, my aching bones.” Cloud whined in jest, squirming until he could face Vincent and wrap his arms around him. He took in a deep breath, mumbling afterwards, “You smell like the ocean.”

“Is it terrible?”

“Mmm. Not really. You were on the deck the whole time in the wind, I expected as much.”

Vincent hugged Cloud back, squeezing him close. It was nice to have a place all to themselves, without the kids or Tifa popping in on them. They didn’t do anything that warranted being private, but not needing to do anything was great. They could sit on the couch and fall asleep until noon if they really wanted to. Knowing Cloud, that might be the case. Contemplating making them move to the master bedroom, Vincent thought for another minute. He was quite comfortable, so he instead closed his eyes, accepting the inevitability of his shoulders aching in the morning.

====

Cloud blinked awake, instantly blinded by the tropical sun washing over the room. The curtains were open, purposefully because of Vincent wanting him to wake up assumedly. Sitting up, Cloud felt the cracks in his back after sleeping all night on the couch. He heard nothing except the muffled sound of the ocean and crowd by the beach, not even the shower running. Falling back onto his side, Cloud reached for his phone on the table. He flipped it open, finding a few texts from Tifa, and one from Vincent.

Tifa was just checking in on him sending a picture of a cake she had made with the kids; it was messy and pink with blue sprinkles, all three of them covered in in. Cloud smiled, saving the picture in his gallery amongst the growing collection of household snapshots. Vincent’s text was just him saying he had gone to check out the small market in the shopping center, so they would have something to eat for the next day or so and not have to dig in to their camping supplies.

Going back to his photo gallery, Cloud flipped through them. Marlene showing off a wall covered in papers of all her pictures, Denzel helping Cloud with his bike covered in grime but still grinning, Tifa in the bar with a gentle look on her face. They were numerous, and one could tell from the start to the current pictures how much Cloud was enjoying his life more. At first the gallery was just pictures of scenery he passed through on work, but soon it was filled with all the people Cloud was close to. Vincent was also in many more now. There was a lot of him dressed for work in the bar, or a rare grin while he was cooking. There were two in succession of him sleeping, then with his eyes open wide. Cloud liked those ones the most. Vincent’s eyes were lidded and had eternal bags under them, giving him a somewhat rugged haunted look. But when he was comfortable, they crinkled at the edges and got brighter, becoming permanent in their months of living together. 

Cloud felt his chest swell, becoming taut as he stared at those pictures. Vincent was so important, and it took far too long to realize. They had been through hell and back together, and Cloud had barely thanked him.

The front door suddenly clicked open, and Cloud didn’t move. He knew the light, quiet footsteps of Vincent better than anyone.

The man himself appeared in the room, and Cloud practically fell off the couch. He had on a long sleeve turtleneck shirt despite the warm weather and long pants, but his hair was tied back and he was wearing flower printed flip flops.

“Where’d you get those?” Cloud laughed, trying not to make Vincent too self-conscious about his new clothes choices.

“The shopping center. I got you some, too.” Vincent replied flatly, rummaging through one of the backs he carried and pulling out a pair of matching red flip flops. Cloud couldn’t help but start to laugh, thinking this whole trip was now absolutely worth it. He brought his phone up, snapping a picture as quickly as he could.

Vincent’s eyes narrowed as he did, and he made his way towards the kitchen. “Yuffie and Shelke can’t see that.” Was all he said.

“My eyes only.” Cloud promised, making sure the picture was properly saved. He finally got off the couch and followed Vincent, peering into the bags no seated on the counter. The kitchen looked new and sparkly, far too clean for how Cloud thought a kitchen would look. He was far too used to the small, rustic little kitchen at home. He could smell something actually cooked, and pulled out a to-go box of sorts. Opening it there were a few sausages and two breakfast sandwiches, still warm. Cloud took one of the sandwiches, holding it in his mouth as he put the rest of the bagged contents into the fridge.

“Thank you.” Vincent said, taking the other sandwich as he leaned against the counter. Cloud mumbled through the food in his mouth, giving a thumbs up.

“Did you want to do anything in particular today?” Vincent then asked, wiping the crumbs from his face as he started cutting the sausage into easy to grab pieces.

“Probably the beach. I want to exude rich, married guy energy as much as possible.” Cloud laughed, procuring a pair of sporty sunglasses Tifa probably helped him buy. Vincent chuckled, taking the sunglasses from him. “I can do that far better than you.”

“Why, ‘cause of your Turk life?”

“That helped. I just think I can turn more heads than you can.”

“Can I turn yours?” Cloud inquired, raising an eyebrow as he nabbed his glasses back. Vincent titled his head at the comment, then folded his arms and smiled. “You’re the only one.”

Taken back by the lack of hesitation, Cloud felt his face get hot. This man would truly be the only death of him. Beckoning Vincent closer, Cloud saw him still smile down at him until their faces were almost touching. Vincent loved unconditionally and confidently it seemed, but he must not have always been that way. After a moment of observing his face, Cloud leaned upwards a little, kissing Vincent. The other man kissed back, putting an arm around Cloud’s waist and holding him.

Cloud liked to kiss Vincent. He liked that there was no rush to go further, the way it felt so natural and gentle. It was comfortable, like they fit into place.

“The only one.” Vincent repeated, pressing their foreheads together when they were done. “No one else is like you, Cloud.”

“You’re one of a kind yourself.” Cloud said, voice hushed.

“I… I wish I could grow old together with you.” Whispered Vincent, eyes suddenly melancholy. Cloud brought up his hands, cupping Vincent’s face in them.

“I know. I do, too. But you can see Marlene and Denzel grow up far longer than I can, and see if they have families. And you can see the world become green. I’ll be around.” Explained Cloud, though his tone of voice was sadder than his words let in on.

“In the lifestream.” 

“That’s the nice thing about the lifestream.”

The conversation stopped, and Vincent put his head to Cloud’s shoulder and they simply stood together, quietly.

Cloud then gave Vincent a pat on the back, coughing a bit to clear his throat and dissolve the mood. “Alright, old man. Let’s get some sun. We could both use it.” Vincent finally laughed, peeling himself off Cloud and giving his shoulders a little stretch. “I told you before, I probably don’t tan.”

“At least let me see you in a bathing suit.” Cloud chuckled, looking in the room closets to see if any of the freebies fit him. Thank god they were the shorts type. Vincent shook his head, dipping his head bashfully. “It’s too open. If there was somewhere private, then Maybe I would…”

“Ya don’t have to convince me, I get it. You can just sit under an umbrella and look pretty.” Cloud explained lightly, finding a pair of shorts that suited his tastes.

“Can I borrow your phone while you swim?”

“Why mine?”

“Mine can’t take pictures.”

====

Cloud stood in the shallows up to his knees, stretching his arms and looking out over the water. He didn’t know if he was going to go swimming or not, already self-conscious about the worried glances he was getting because of the scars criss-crossing his torso. The ugly piercing wounds Sephiroth had given him multiple times were ugly against his pale freckled skin. He fixed his sunglasses, knowing that with this bright sunlight his mako eyes wouldn’t seem too evident. Turning with his hands on his hips, he looked behind him with a smile.

Laying in a beach chair under an umbrella and looking completely at-home, Vincent read a book in the shade. He noticed Cloud looking at him and turned his gaze up. Giving the water a little kick, Cloud made his way back over to their other beach chair. Grabbing a towel as he sat, he pointed to the book. “That looks new?” 

“I picked it up while shopping.” Vincent explained, turning a page.

“Wait, is that a romance novel?”

“It’s very amusing.”

They laughed together, and Cloud leaned back in his chair, wondering if he was up for a nap. They had been out for a few hours now, and the sun was starting to set, having gotten a late start after all. Since they were at a resort they could order in a fancy meal to the room, and Cloud let out a satisfied sigh.

“Are you having a good time?” Vincent then asked, flipping another page.

“It’s nice to do nothing, I guess. An actual vacation.” Cloud mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. “What about you?”

 

“Spending time with you is fine. I don’t mind where we end up.” Sighed Vincent, sounding genuinely content even with his black long-sleeved clothes. Cloud bit at his bottom lip to try and hold back the emotions overwhelming him. Vincent was so honest… Here he was thinking their entire trip would be quiet and like their regular day to day, but they were unconsciously acting like it was a honeymoon. Maybe Denzel had been onto something.

“The beach is clearing out.” Cloud pointed out after a while, kind of wanting to leave himself. Lanterns along the beach were starting to go on, mimicking the orange glow of the sun. Vincent looked around, having had put his book away thanks to the lack of good light. He stood up, starling Cloud by shouldering off the stuffy shirt he had been wearing.

“Are you sre? There’s still…” Cloud started, glancing to the couple sitting a few chairs away from them. Vincent gave his shoulders a stretch, seeming to ignore Cloud as he made his way towards the water. Scrambling up to follow him, Cloud made sure their phones were tucked away safely.

Vincent waded into the water steadily until it was up to his almost up to his waist, then let out a satisfied sigh. Cloud came up beside him, the water a little higher on him at this depth.

“You lasted a while in that shirt.” He pointed out, nudging the dark-haired man.

“It was becoming tough. I thought I would be fine but I’ve never been to the beach for this long.” Vincent splashed water onto his arms, looking relieved as the cool water soaked into his sweaty limbs. Smiling, Cloud gave him a splash, completely soaking Vincent. Wiping his eyes, Vincent glared playfully, kicking out a foot to trip Cloud, who tumbled into the water with a grunt.

Resurfacing, Cloud looked like an angry wet chocobo, his hair dripping. Vincent laughed softly, grinning until Cloud tackled him. They fell over into the shallows, with Cloud pushing Vincent down. Breaching the water, Cloud still hovered over Vincent, staring at him. The man’s hair had come undone and it cascaded over his shoulders like normal but now, soaked through with water, it fell over his face and stuck there, even darker somehow.

“How do you always look so nice?” Cloud asked aloud, not realizing he did so.

“Is that one of your everyday thoughts?” Inquired Vincent with a smile, reaching up to wipe some hair away from Cloud’s eyes.

“Probably.”

“Thank you. I’m glad someone thinks of me that way.”

Cloud tilted his head. “Why’s that?”

They settled to sit in the water, feeling the calm surf splash around them. Vincent brought his arms up, ghosting his fingers over the scars there, along his chest. The light glow of the protomateria inside his chest peeked through. “My body has been through much. I never asked anyone to think of my looks in any way, but having lived with my own self depreciation for so many years, having someone else say what you do is… helpful.”

“I can relate.” Cloud said was a forced chuckle, covering the own ugly scar on his stomach.

Vincent gave him another gentle smile, then leaned up to kiss his forehead. “Let’s retire for the evening. I forgot how terrible salt water could feel.”

====

They stayed another day at most, taking advantage of the facilities at the resort, then made their way further west.They refueled when the could, more little outposts popping up now that the world was stabilizing without the capitalistic control of SHinRa. Stopping through North Corel, a time when Barret seemed to be out visiting Cid in Rocket Town, the two traveled on through. Unconsciously, Cloud led them to Nibelheim, only realizing so when Vincent gave his waist a forceful squeeze.

Fenrir puttered to a stop, and Cloud turned, staring over to the archway signalling the entrance to the town. Vines were creeping over the rusting metal and the grass was beginning to sprout weeds. Vincent wordlessly got off the bike, ambling over with an unfazed look. Cloud felt a panic rise in him, scrambling off the bike and following behind him.

“V-Vincent!” The dark-haired man didn’t turn, going to stand in the middle of the group of houses. It was a ghost town now, beginning to degrade since all the fake residents had left years ago. No one dared to settle here right now, being so close to an unstable reactor and knowing the events long past.

“Which one was yours?” Asked Vincent, voice quiet as Cloud ran up alongside him. Taken back by the question, Cloud looked around and pointed. He didn’t want to go inside it let alone near it, knowing it wasn’t his real home anymore. Just a facade.

Seeming contemplative, Vincent gave the house a hard look. His face was unreadable, but Cloud could see the faint glint of anger in his eyes, just for a moment.

“Sorry, I know you have unpleasant memories here, too.” Cloud apologized, trying to steer Vincent back towards the bike. He honestly really wanted to leave, but if Vincent had some unfinished business he didn’t want to force the man. Even if their problems were brushed under a mat, confronting them gave closure.

“No, it’s alright. I’m more worried about you.” Vincent finally turned, reaching out a hand to rub a thumb along Cloud’s cheek. The gesture was gentle, easing Cloud’s feelings some.

“Come on, lets go.”

==== 

When the road led them close to the ocean and mountains, Vincent expressed the interest of stopping by the crystal cave where Lucrecia slumbered. Cloud only nodded, open to the idea. He knew Vincent took trips there occasionally, still feeling some remnants of guilt that flared up every now and then. He didn’t seem bothered by it completely anymore, though. Disembarking from the bike, Vincent led Cloud through a path he had found a few years ago without the need of the sub. The mountain road led to a tunnel, crystals jutting out from the rock, more numerous as they went further.

After a bit of walking, the tunnel opened up, and the glimmering crystal cave shone with its unnatural light. Cloud hadn’t been here since during Meteor, and he could tell there was a different atmosphere now; solemn but calm.

Vincent sat in front of Lucrecia, letting out a little sigh. Cloud stood back awkwardly, not sure what he should do. After all, this was Vincent’s time.

“Cloud?” Murmured Vincent, looking behind him curiously.

“What? Go on, you can talk. Don’t mind me.” Cloud pressed, giving a little flick of his wrist. Shaking his head, Vincent wordlessly patted a spot on the floor next to him. Raising an eyebrow, Cloud took the cue and sat close. He settled beside Vincent, feeling the man’s welcome warmth as the chill of the cave started creeping into his limbs.

“I wanted to introduce you.” Vincent explained nonchalantly, turning back to the woman eternally sleeping before him. Cloud frowned. “I’ve met her before.”

“Not properly. I’ve told her about you, and she expressed interest.”

“She can still talk?”

“Softly, but yes. It’s never much. She prefers to sleep.”

Confused, Cloud gazed at the crystal tomb. Lucrecia was a beautiful woman, brown hair tied back in a way similar to Aerith’s, her expression gentle. It made Cloud’s heart ache with memories of his own, but he couldn’t gaze upon those he had lost. For a moment he almost though Vincent was lucky, but loving someone when they were in such a way wasn’t lucky at all. One had to move on, and Vincent had learned to do so.

“Lucrecia, meet Cloud.” Vincent said, a small smile gracing his features.

Instantly, Cloud felt a shift in the air, like a ripple on the surface of a still pond. A voice spoke far too softly for him to hear, but it sounded gentle and pleasant. He couldn’t understand the words even with his mako-heightened senses, so he turned to Vincent. “Did she say something?” To which the other man nodded.

“She says it’s nice to meet you. Listen closely.”

“How in gaia can you hear that?” Chuckled Cloud, pressing his shoulder to Vincent’s. Tilting his head, Vincent’s smile grew. “You mean you can’t?” he got a shove in response.

The air rippled again, and Cloud definitely heard a laugh this time, staring back at the motionless Lucrecia. Vincent chuckled a bit, covering his mouth modestly with his gauntlet. “What did she say?” Growled Cloud, bristling as if ready to give a retort to whatever was thrown at him next.

“She says you’re good for me.”

“Oh.”

Caught off-guard, Cloud’s face got hot. Hearing Lucrecia say it was so different than when they joked about it amongst themselves. After all this was Vincent’s love for so many years. Yet now he had chosen Cloud, of all people. It made him a little… embarrassed.

“Well, Vincent is good for me, too. Thanks.” Bashfully, Cloud averted his gaze. Vincent gave a little hum of agreement leaning heavily against Cloud’s side. Vincent’s face sombered then, and he closed his eyes as if in deep thought. Cloud stared at him out of the corner of his eyes, putting an arm around Vincent’s waist and sticking a hand in the other side of his jacket pocket.

“Thank you, Lucrecia… It may have not gone the way we wanted, but… it seems to have been fine in the long-run.We’re ok now.” Vincent’s smile was gentle and sad, knowing Lucrecia truly would never be completely at peace, but he wanted her to be all the same. Closing his eyes, Cloud listened for any response, hoping he could catch a voice.

“I’m so sorry…” Whispered a woman, so faintly it was like a small drop of water. “I’m glad you’re happy. Truly…” She continued, voice fading off.

====

Time later, the two arrived in the village of Kalm. After another week or so of traveling, they were on their way back to Midgar. It had all in all been a month since they had been home, and Cloud was beginning to miss it. Plus, they were tired.

Before then they were going to meet up with Yuffie, who demanded they show their faces. She was wandering around herself, as she usually did, looking for materia in places no one else wanted to tag along. The incessant bugging she gave Vincent wia text message during their whole trip wore him down to finally agreeing. Plus they could stay in Vincent’s old apartment which he kept saying he should get rid of, seeing as he really didn’t stay there anymore.

Kalm was lively, recovering after Deepground had all but decimated its streets. There hadn’t been anything of worry since then, so the people were finally beginning to relax into their livelihoods. The streets bustled with people, the shops open even this late in the day as Vincent weaved through them expertly. Cloud had gone to park Fenrir, so Vincent was tasked with the lucky job of picking Yuffie from the crowd. Even with his eyes, she would usually find him first.

He passed a small stand selling various jewelry and hair ribbons, stopping in his tracks. In the middle of the table was a pair of earrings, small but intricate; a silver rose, adorned with a small hanging red jewel. Vincent stared at it, putting a hand to his chin.

“Oohh, whatcha buying?” An excited voice asked next to him, and Vincent didn’t even turn.

“Yuffie.” He acknowledged her simply, feeling her hands on his shoulders, giving him a little shake. “It took foreeevver for you two to get here! You almost missed Shelke leaving! I don’t think she would forgive you if you did that.” The young ninja whined, hanging of Vincent’s arm in a pathetic attempt to make him feel bad.

“She’s helping Cloud find somewhere to put his bike. It didn’t seem like she was leaving anytime soon.” Vincent explained, reaching into his pocket for some gil. He ended up purchasing the set of earrings, tucking the little padded box they came in into his pocket. Yuffie eyed the item hungrily, seeming like she was ready to grab it and inspect it.

“Well? Well, what did ya buy? Your ears aren’t pierced. Or are they?” Yuffie nagged, giving Vincent an accusatory stare.

“They’re for Cloud.” Sighed Vincent, turning away from the shop to continue on his way. His apartment was further along in a building towards the center of town, knowing he would need to clean and change some bedsheets to clear out all the dust if they were going to stay there tonight before their last leg to Midgar. Yuffie’s eyes sparkled mischievously.

“For Cloud? A present for Cloud? Have you given anyone else a present? Like meeee?” She followed behind him, grinning ear to ear.

“Only Cloud, nothing for you, Yuffie.” Vincent chuckled, giving her a exasperated look.

“Boooo!”

Turning the corner, Vincent’s apartment building came into view. It had been redone after getting almost destroyed, so most of it was new. Half the town was new, buildings being supplied materials and construction manpower via the WRO. Vincent hadn’t had any personal things there to begin with, but he was offered the place once it was refurbished and kept it. The woman at the front desk greeted him, he gave her a polite nod, and up the stairs he and Yuffie went.

“So I heard you haven’t been here in a while? Shelke has been popping in here and there, so I heard from her. What’s with that?” Asked Yuffie, walking backwards behind Vincent with her hands behind her head.

“I’ve been living with Cloud.”

“I knew it! Are you guys like… a thing now?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Ohhh, I knew it!”

Yuffie gave herself a triumphant fist pump, jumping into the air and skipping some stairs. Vincent gave her a raised eyebrow, digging his room key from his pocket. 

His apartment was very small, basically only a small bedroom with an even smaller washroom on the side. Large windows overlooked the central circle of town, giving a nice view of the skyline and the crowds. Yuffie spun around, looking at it all or lack thereof. “Wooow. It’s so small, Vincent? Did you really live here?”

“What’s wrong with living in a small space?” Mused Vincent, turning the lights on. He then turned to her, giving the bed a pat, “Could you go downstairs and ask for fresh bedsheets?” Glaring at him, Yuffie pursed her lips. “Why didn’t you say somethin’ while we were down there? Well, whatever, I’ll get ‘em!”

She darted out the room, practically running into Cloud and Shelke in the hallway. “Oh! I’ll be right back!” Then went on her way, pace even quicker. Shrugging, Cloud entered the room with Shelke right behind him. “Hello, Vincent.” Said the young woman casually, giving him a smile.

“Shelke, have you been well?” Responded Vincent, glancing in Cloud’s direction before settling his attention on her. She went to sit on the bed, surprised when a puff of dust rose. “I have. Yuffie has been traveling with me when she can. The company is appreciated.”

“She’s not wearing you out, is she?” Came Cloud’s voice muffled within the washroom.

Shelke shook her head. “No. Her disposition is refreshing.”

“You can tell her to leave whenever ya want to.” Explained Cloud with a grin, looking far more comfortable as he ran a warm towel over his face. Yuffie herself burst back into the room, her face hidden behind a pile of bedsheets.

“Tell who to leave whenever they want to? I’ll have you know Shelke enjoys my company!” She threw the blankets and such at Vincent’s face, looking over at Shelke with pleading eyes. Giving a simple nod, Shelke kept her smile, making Yuffie giggle.

“Are you two gonna crash here all day? I for one could use some food.” Cloud interrupted, standing close next to Vincent. “I agree.” Said the dark-haired man, already knowing where he wanted to go.

“Oh, we ate already, go on your gross date.” Yuffie waved them away, her and Shelke making their way out the door. “We’re staying in that cruddy hotel across the street, so you better tell us when you’re leaving!”

“It was a pleasure. Safe travels, Vincent.” Shelke gave a small wave, and then they were gone. Cloud let out a heavy sigh, beginning to replace the dusty bed sheets. Vincent joined him, and they got the tiny apartment clean in a matter of minutes. It was easy seeing as it wasn’t very big and there wasn’t much furniture. Better to do it now than later when they were more exhausted.

Vincent took them down the street, taking Cloud to a small little stand that sold all manner of food. He had become friends with the previous manager, who’s son had taken over the business, so he wanted to see how they were doing. The son greeted them pleasantly, and they left carrying boxes of cooked vegetables, noodles, rice and a few other various things. Sitting on the wall of the nearby fountain, Vincent watched Cloud dig into the food, always amused by his quick way of eating.

“Careful not to choke.” He advised, keeping his canteen of water closeby.

“Mmhmm.” Was all Cloud said, far too hungry to have the time to respond properly. The sun had set by now, making the little town glow with street lights and lanterns. Windows let off their own soft light filtering from taller buildings, barely reaching the streets beelow. It gave different shadows to the people who walked, orange and yellows cascading over their faces. 

“I’m glad this town looks better.” Vincent mumbled, staring out over the crowd.

Licking off some sauce from this thumb, Cloud turned, following the other man’s gaze. “Yeah. I like this a lot more than empty streets. We’ll do fine after this.” He sounded so sure of himself, so trusting in the future. It was a far cry from the Cloud of previous years that Vincent had known and watched. But they had changed, both of them, growing through their experiences to where they were now.

Reminded suddenly of the little box in his pocket, Vincent retrieved it, then sheepishly handed it to Cloud. Eyes widening, Cloud took it, catching Vincent’s eyes in his own curiously. “What’s this?”

“For you. A… thank you gift.”

Raising an eyebrow, Cloud opened the box, face flushing instantly. Vincent saw the tips of his ears turn red, but watched the smile crease over Cloud’s features.

Reaching to his wolf earring, Cloud took it off, replacing it with one of the rose earrings. It dangled prettily and glimmered in the lantern light, letting off little sparkles to his shoulder. “Well, how does it look?” He asked, smiling.

Taken back, Vincent coughed and nodded. “It’s… it’s nice. I know you don’t usually wear red, but… I thought you might like it.”

Cloud closed the box with the remaining earring, tucking it safely into a chest pocket. “Is this your way of proposing to me?” He inquired with a soft laugh, twirling the earring between his fingers.

“Are you thinking about what Denzel said?” Vincent titled his head, feeling his face grow hot, his chest humming with a warm feeling that surpassed anything like before.

“A little. I don’t really care about doing it either way, but there’s some comforting… domesticity to it I like, I guess.” Cloud started tapping his knee, wringing his hands together nervously. “I was just joking, but…”

“We may as well. Seeing as we went on our honeymoon first.” Vincent leaned on Cloud’s shoulder, feeling the other man’s heightened pulse.

“You’ll have kids now.”

“I already do.”

After a moment of basking in that comment, Cloud laughed. It was a loud laugh, his eyes closed and his cheeks turning up all the way to their corners. He grabbed at Vincent’s scarf, tugging him closer and kissing him. It was more heated this time, and Vincent returned it in kind, cupping the side of Cloud’s face with his lone bare hand. 

“Everyone is gonna say it took us too long.”

“Hmm, fine then.”

Cloud took the box with the earring out again, offering it back to Vincent. “We should share them.”

Realizing what he was getting at, Vincent took it, holding it close to his chest. He hid his face behind his scarf and nodded. “If you will have me.” He managed, closing his eyes and basking in the feeling that blossomed in his chest. And Cloud laughed again, giving him a look that said he absolutely would.


End file.
